


Football Practice

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: American Football, Concussions, Gen, High School, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Torque was the star of their high school's football team.He was a quiet and focused and kept to himself. So none of his teammates really noticed anything was off about him.Dib did though.
Relationships: Dib & Torque Smackey
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Football Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 26 is today and here's my 26th fic!

Torque Smackey was one of the strongest and most skilled football players in their team. Some would even say that he was the only one in the team with any real talent in the sport. That’s why, during practice, when one of his teammates managed to bodyslam him into the ground, everyone there was surprised. Then said teammate loudly cheered, celebrating what he considered to be a victory. 

Torque, on the other hand, continued to lie there on the ground, a little disoriented. It came as a surprise to him, so he wasn’t prepared for it. That hit took the wind out of him and made his head spin. He was a silent and serious guy however, so he didn’t voice a complaint, and just got up as soon as he was able to get his bearings. 

The team’s practice continued.

After practice, the rest of the team loudly spoke to each other in the changing room. Meanwhile, Torque kept quiet as he changed back into his regular clothes, not acknowledging the voices all around him. None of his teammates paid him any mind. Despite being the star of the football team, he wasn’t really close to any of the other players. They respected him and acted friendly towards him, but none of them were really his friend.

That’s why none of them noticed that he was taking way longer to change than he usually did. He had stayed there long after everyone had already left. 

On his way out of the school building, he came across Dib, who was still in the school grounds for reasons only he knew. Torque’s brain barely acknowledged Dib’s presence as he passed by the other boy.

Dib noticed something odd about the way Torque was carrying himself. Torque was a quiet guy who tended to keep to himself, but he was also one of the very few to acknowledge Dib’s existence outside of making fun of him. He also knew that Torque was someone who was very focused. The Torque he saw right then was anything but focused. His eyes didn’t seem to really see anything in front of him, staring vacantly ahead as if he couldn’t really comprehend what he was seeing. 

“Hey, Torque. Are you okay, man?” 

It seemed to take Torque a while to register his question. “Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m okay. I’m just tired, I think. I’m feeling kinda dizzy.” 

Dib shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and narrowed his eyes, putting all his focus on Torque “Really? Because I don’t think being tired causes this kind of reaction.” 

Torque just looked at him, confused. 

“Did something happen during practice? Did you hit your head maybe?” Dib probed.  
It took a while for Torque to register the question, and then think of a response. “Not… really. I mean, maybe I did when I hit the ground?” 

“You got body slammed then fell to the ground?” Dib asked, though he was already sure he knew the answer.

“Uh, yeah.”

Dib slowly nodded “Okay. Torque, I think we should get your head checked out. Come with me, I keep some of my dad’s first aid kit stuff in my car.”


End file.
